A Swindler Swindled
A Swindler Swindled is a Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance quest offered by Willy in Aleroth. You witness Willy asking the guards for help west of the Great Market waypoint shine (see map). He says that there are assassins in his house, but the guards are skeptical and refuse to aid him. Agreeing to help Willy and asking him where he lives unlocks the door to Willy's House on Lanilor Lane. Walkthrough Follow the trail of bread and sausage south to Lanilor Lane, passing by The Prancing Seahorse and Heleon along the way, and just past Aquila you'll find Willy's House (with two goblins loitering in front) next to Madame Eve's. Upon entering, a scene will begin with Willy talking to an Assassins' Guild member, Brancussi. Willy has evidently lost a bet or otherwise given over ownership of his house to Brancussi, who has come to collect. During the dialog he asks you who's side you're on. Outcome A: Siding with Brancussi If you choose to side with Brancussi, you will gain friendly status with the Assassins' Guild and Willy will run off. This allows you to access dialog with Brancussi, as well as trade with him (armour, charms, jewelry, ultimate quality enchantment formulas, and weapons). You will also be able to re-enter the house. Outcome B: Siding with Willy If you side with Willy, he will run over to his desk and activate the alarm which sets the house on fire. A battle ensues with the assassins, and all the doors are locked. There is a safe spot in the back of the house. Simply heal a couple times and kill the enemies, and the flames will stop. Willy comes running out of hiding and tells you he is going to leave the city, then offers to sell you the house for around 10,500 gold. If you mindread him, Behrlihn says that offer could have been seen coming from a mile away. * If you give Willy the gold, he will give you the "key to the house" and the quest completes. When you leave the house, you will find it locked with no way to re-enter, with a note on the door: "House for sale. Ask Willy", another trick by him. * If you tell him to start running, he looks shocked and then runs away. When you leave the house, you will find it locked with no way to re-enter. Rewards * 4873 exp and 600 gold * One choice of: 2435 exp, 600 gold, 25 herbs, 1 gem, or 5 ore Notes * Brancussi drops the Shadow Archer Cuirass of the Shadow Archer armor set when killed in battle after siding with Willy. If he is alive, you are able to purchase it from him for 32720 gold (reduced to 24540 gold if you mindread him). * The alarm switch at the desk unlocks and opens the door to the back room, where you can find: a lever to deactivate the alarm, a locked chest containing random loot that requires lockpick skill 3 or greater open, and a book titled How to Pull a Willy (and get away with it) on the table. Pushing the alarm yourself after siding with Brancussi causes him to flee, preventing any further trade. Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests